Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Birthday/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Birthday. *(Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book Opens) *Pablo: Hi, Out There!, It's Us, The Backyardigans! *Tyrone: Have You Seen The Super Readers?, Our Fairytale Kids? *Child: They're Right There! *The Super Readers: Hello! *Uniqua: Oh!, Come On In! *Super Why: Follow Us! *The Super Readers: (Singing their birthday song) *(The Super Readers enter the door) *(Door opens) *Pablo: Oh!, Oh!, Hi!, Guests!, Ha!, Our First Guests for The Super Readers' Birthday Party! *Tyrone: Come On In!, Uh, We'll Be Right Back! *Uniqua: Just Gotta Put The Stuff Down and... *(The Backyardigans put the birthday stuff down) *Tasha: Come On!, Since You are A Little Here Early, Will You Help Us Get Ready for The Party? *Child: Yes! *Austin: You Will?, Great! *Pablo: Hey, Birthday Heroes! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers) *Tyrone: Look Who They Are!, They're..., The Birthday Heroes! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers) *The Backyardigans: (Laughing) *Uniqua: Okay!, Now, We Made Up A Surprise Dance for The Super Readers!, Will You Do It With Us?, You Will?, Great!, (Clears Throat), Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Pablo: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-oo! *Tyrone: (Singing) We'll Have A Great Day, Too-oo! *Uniqua: (Singing) Everybody Play! *Tasha: (Singing) It's The Super Readers' Special Day!, Happy Birthday! *Austin: Blow Out The Candles! *(Song Ends) *The Super Readers: (Cheering) *Pablo: Okay!, We Still Have Lots of Stuff to Do to Get Ready for The Party! *Super Why: That's Right! *Tyrone: Oh!, Speaking of, Super Readers, Did You Ever Tell Us What Present You Guys Want for Your Birthday? *Wonder Red: Hmm, We Know!, You Can Play Our Birthday Game, Super Why, Me, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues To Figure This Out! *(The Super Readers stamp their handprints) *Uniqua: Oh!, Oh!, A Birthday Game... *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *Uniqua: Of Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans: (Singing) It's A Birthday Game of Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Tasha: So, We'll Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues to Figure Out What Present The Super Readers Want for Their..., (Whispers) Birthday! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *Tasha: How Did They? *Austin: So Remember!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Handprints Will Be On The Clues!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: And We're Really Gonna Need Your Help!, Because We Want Everything Just Right for The Super Readers' Big Day! *Tyrone: Like, These Handprints Can't Be Here!, So..., Maybe We Should, Uh... *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers and handprints turn into confetti) *Tyrone: Hah!, Those Things are Pretty Handy! *Uniqua: Speaking of Handy, You Know What We Need!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Tasha: Handy-Dandy Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Wait and See! *Pinky-Dinky-Doo: I'm So Excited!, For The Super Readers'... *(Pinky-Dinky-Doo throws some confetti) *Pinky-Dinky-Doo: Birthday Party! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers) *Austin: Ha!, Hey!, Thanks, Pinky-Dinky-Doo! *Pablo: Our Notebook is All Decorated for The Party! *Tyrone: It's A... *The Backyardigans and Pinky: Birthday Notebook! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *Uniqua: Okay!, Will You Help Us With The Super Readers' Party Today and To Figure Out What They Want for Their Present? *Tasha: You Will?, Great! *Austin: Okay! *(Song Starts) *Pablo: To Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, We Gotta Find Some... *Children: Handprints! *Tyrone: Oh!, Handprints!, Right!, and Those are Our First... *Children: Clue! *Uniqua: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Tasha: Then We Put It in Our... *Children: Notebook! *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Cause They're Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Children: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Other Handprints! *Tyrone: (Singing) Those are Our Second Clue! *Uniqua: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Children: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Tasha: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Other Handprints!, Those are Our Third Clue! *Austin: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Cause They're Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Tyrone: (Singing) Think... *Uniqua: (Singing) Think! *Tasha: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *Austin: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(The Super Readers jump into the screen) *The Backyardigans: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Pablo: Okay!, Let's Finish Setting Up for..., The Birthday Party! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers) *(Song Starts) *Pablo: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-oo! *Tyrone: (Singing) We'll Have A Great Day, Too-oo! *Uniqua: (Singing) Everybody Play! *Tasha: (Singing) Cause It's The Super Readers' Special Day! *Austin: (Singing) Happy Birthday! *(Song Ends) *Pablo: (Sniffs), (Singing) Yummy Cupcakes! *Tyrone: Ooh!, Looks Like Sportacus and Stephanie Must Have Finished Making These Yummy Cupcakes for The Party! *Uniqua: But, Uh..., Looks Like Something is Missing! *Tasha: Do You See What's Missing? *Children: Sprinkles! *Austin: Sprinkles?, We're Missing Sprinkles!, Where? *Sportacus and Stephanie: Forgot Some Sprinkles?, Where? *Pablo: Uh..., Ooh!, Right There! *Tyrone: These Birthday Cupcakes Look So Amazing! *Stephanie: We are Just So Excited for The Super Readers' Big Birthday! *Super Why: Uh-Huh! *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers) *Tyrone: Us, Too! *(The Backyardigans go outside) *Uniqua: Oh!, Wow!, Dosen't The Backyard Look Great? *Tasha: Oh!, We Know!, We Know!, It's Just So Birthday! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *Austin: Ooh!, What's This... *(Austin picks up a birthday invitation) *Austin: Invitation Doing Here? *Pablo: You Know?, The Super Readers Made These Birthday Invitations All By Themselves! *Tyrone: Yeah!, Really!, We Made It, Too!, Look! *Child: A Clue! *Child: A Clue! *Uniqua: No!, Really!, All By Themselves!, Well, Maybe We Helped A Little Bit, You Know. *Child: No!, A Clue! *Tasha: Oh!, Oh!, A Clue!, (Whispers) A Clue to What The Super Readers Want for Their Birthday Present! *Austin: This is The Clue? *Pablo: It Looks Like The Color... *Children: Yellow! *Tyrone: Yellow!, Yeah! *Tasha: My Favorite Color! *Uniqua: Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy Birthday Decorated... *The Backyardigans and Children: Notebook! *Tasha: Okay!, My Favorite Color Yellow! *(Austin opens the birthday notebook) *Austin: You Know?, I Think I Need This Yellow Crayon for This Yellow Clue!, We'll Draw A Droplet Shape, A Line That Loops Around Like This!, There, The Color Yellow. *Pablo: So What Could The Super Readers Want..., (Whispers) For Their Birthday Present, That is The Color Yellow? *Tyrone: You Think So?, Well, Well, I Think We Need to Find Two More of Our Clues. Yeah!, What Do You Think? *Uniqua: Ooh!, We Think These Streamers Look Great!, But Those Balloons... *Tasha: Hmm, You Know?, It Looks Like A Balloon is Missing from This Group! *Austin: Do You Know Which Balloon is Missing from This Group? *Child: A Light Blue One! *Pablo: A Light Blue One!, Yep!, A Light Blue Balloon is Missing from This Group! *The Super Readers: (Singing their birthday song) *Tyrone: Hey, Birthday Heroes! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers) *Uniqua: Thanks for Helping! *Wonder Red: Backyardigans!, Quick! *Tasha: Uh-Oh! *Austin: Hmm, Looks Like Something is Missing from Our Party Table Here! *Pablo: Do You Know What's Missing from The Table? *Child: A Napkin! *Child: A Napkin! *Tyrone: A Napkin?, Where?, Ooh!, Look at That!, We Do Need Another Napkin Right Here!, Great! *(Princess Presto puts a napkin under a fork) *Uniqua: Perfect! *Princess Presto: There We Go! *Tasha: Thanks Alot, Birthday Heroes! *The Super Readers: Ta-Dah! *(The Backyardigans blow the noise makers) *Sportacus: Oh!, Wonderful!, The Birthday Party Table is All Set! *Stephanie: Super Readers!, Do You Want to Help Us Put Cupcakes on Each Plate for Your Friends? *Alpha Pig: Oh!, Sure! *Austin: Can You Help Us Pick The Perfect Present for The Super Readers?, Oh!, Great!, Great! *Pablo: Psst!, Stephanie!, We're Gonna Skidoo for A Minute!, So Could You Keep an Eye on The Super Readers, Please? *(Stephanie shakes her head yes) *Tyrone: Okay!, Thanks! *Uniqua: Okay!, Ready?, Present Store! *Tasha: There It Is! *(Song Starts) *Austin: (Singing) Let's Skidoo!, Don't Tell The Super Readers! *(Song Ends) *(The Backyardigans skidooing into the present store) *Pablo: Wow!, We Just Love The Present Store! *Tyrone: Hey!, Do You Think We Can Find The Perfect Present for The Super Readers Here? *Uniqua: Yeah!, Okay!, Let's Pick Out Something from You, First!, Okay?, Okay! *Tasha: (Gasps), Look at These Adorable Little Toys! *Austin: Well, Which One Do You Think The Super Readers Would Like The Most? Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts